Les Cinq Etapes
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: SPOILER 7x15 ! - Huddy NC-17 à tendance guimauve - Cinq OS pour refaire la fin du 7x15 en s'appuyant sur les cinq phases du deuil selon Elisabeth Kübler-Ross.
1. I : Déni

**Disclaimers** : House, MD appartient à David Shore; et vu ce qu'il en fait c'est bien dommage.  
**Spoiler **: 7x15 "_Bombshells_".  
**Commentaires** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas plagié _Learning to Fall_ de HRL. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, il arrive que nous disions les mêmes choses en même temps (quoique je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment rassurant, ça..), et donc il est à peu près logique que nous écrivions sur le même sujet en se basant sur les mêmes travaux.  
Je posterai un OS par jour, il y en a cinq en tout.  
Cette fic a été écrite / élaborée dans ma tête entre le 7x15 et le 7x16, il risque donc d'y avoir des incohérences.  
PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL pour le second et le dernier OS.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I Déni**

« _No. No no no. Don't. Don't._ » supplia-t-il.

Cuddy n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait trop honte d'être aussi lâche.

« _I thought I could do this.._. »

Sa main glissa de son cou à son torse. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, mais elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas souffrir éternellement en restant avec un homme qui ne se souciait pas d'elle. Peut-être que la séparation leur serait plus douloureuse que le fait d'être ensemble, mais elle s'en remettrait. Ils s'en remettraient.

« _Don't. Please, don't. _»

Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler. Il ne devait pas la voir pleurer. Elle ne devait pas être faible. Il s'en sortirait mieux s'il croyait qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il la déteste.

« Good-bye House. »

Une dernière caresse et elle s'arracha à lui, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle pensait qu'il ferait quelque chose pour la garder, qu'il se battrait pour la retenir, qu'il lui prouverait qu'il tenait réellement à elle. Mais non, rien. Il demeura parfaitement immobile.

Elle quitta l'appartement, s'éloigna de trois pas, flancha et s'appuya contre le mur, donnant inconsciemment à House une chance de la rejoindre et de sécher les torrents de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses pas, elle était trop fière.

Toujours rien. Il n'avait pas bougé de chez lui. Aucun bruit ne venait de son appartement.

Peut-être qu'il savait qu'elle était encore là, qu'il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur eux deux et qu'il ne voulait même pas essayer de la reconquérir. Qu'il voulait qu'elle souffre seule.

Elle pleurait silencieusement, étouffant ses sanglots en mordant son poing. Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle, qu'il réagirait ensuite.

Elle avait vu son sourire s'effacer lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Vicodin. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel sourire, c'était celui qui étirait ses lèvres dès qu'il la voyait. Celui qui reflétait fidèlement son bonheur. Celui qui la rendait incroyablement fière de lui appartenir. Et elle avait tout détruit, tout gâché. Il ne sourirait plus pour elle.

Entamer une relation avec House était une sorte d'engagement. Il était brisé, elle devait prendre soin de lui. Et elle l'avait trahi, abandonné. Elle n'avait pas respecté leur accord. Elle ne pouvait faire ça !

Oui, il la faisait souffrir, mais il la rendait aussi heureuse. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, être avec lui était réellement épanouissant. Elle se sentait une femme complète et unique dans ses bras, et elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? On me mettait pas fin à vingt ans d'amour en claquant des doigts ! Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle voulait y mettre fin, d'ailleurs... Ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle serait incapable de vivre dans le déni et les remords. Elle avait besoin de lui, de vivre à ses côtés. Peu importe s'il la blessait, elle survivrait. Elle avait toujours survécu.

Que faisait-elle là si elle voulait encore de lui ?

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et, les jambes tremblantes, courut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait pleuré en fixant son parquet. Et il pleurait toujours.

Il leva ses yeux rougis vers elle. Il était partagé entre la crainte qu'elle soit revenue pour l'achever et l'espoir qu'elle ait changé d'avis. Cuddy sentit son cœur se serrer. Il semblait tellement accablé...

Elle n'hésita plus. Elle s'élança vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle songea alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais serrée aussi fort. Il l'étouffait presque. Son étreinte était aussi forte que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'était pas du genre à exhiber ses ressentis, et elle avait comme qui dirait ouvert une brèche dans son armure en frappant très fort pour l'atteindre et lui faire mal. Leurs larmes redoublèrent.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Juste besoin l'un de l'autre.


	2. II : Colère

**Spoiler** : 7x15 "_Bombshells_".  
**Commentaires** : J'ai un peu laissé la guimauve de côté pour cet OS (faut dire c'est la colère, faut pas déconner non plus..). PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**II Colère**

« _Good-bye, House..._ »

Il saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'enfuir, ferma la porte contre laquelle il plaqua Cuddy, la verrouilla et jeta ses clés à l'autre bout de son salon, sans même regarder où elles tombèrent.

« Maintenant tu me séquestres ? »

Pourquoi devait-il toujours compliquer ce qui l'était déjà ? Elle voulait une rupture proprette, sans effusion de sang.

« Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Tu viens, tu jettes ta petite bombe, et tu repars ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Cuddy. »

A ce moment précis, il la haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas le détruire, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Question de principe.

« Lâche-moi, sinon je hurle. »  
« Tu n'oserais pas. »

Son ton était menaçant. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux d'un regard mêlant de la colère à une immense peine. Cuddy finit par baisser la tête. Elle avait espéré qu'elle pourrait s'en aller avant de constater le mal qu'elle lui faisait. C'était mieux pour eux, même si elle ne parvenait pas à s'en persuader.  
Elle sentit la rage l'envahir lentement, se détestant d'être aussi égoïste, et le détestant de ne rien comprendre.

« Ah oui ? Tu veux parier ? Putain, j'en ai marre ! Tu bois, tu te drogues, et donc je n'aurais pas le droit de te quitter parce que tu es trop fragile ? » s'emporta-t-elle, relevant la tête pour l'affronter. « C'est toi qui te rends fragile, House ! Tu penses pouvoir me garder en étant faible, mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Je ne veux pas ça ! Quand je t'ai sauvé il y a quelques mois, ça ne voulait pas dire être coincée avec toi toute ma vie ! Je ne veux pas être ta mère ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies besoin de moi ! Je veux que tu sois fort et que tu m'aimes ! »  
« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »  
« Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, arrête... Tu me voulais parce que j'étais avec un autre. Maintenant tu me rejettes, tu fais tout foirer parce que tu t'es lassé de moi. Comme un jouet dans un bac à sable. Tu es incapable de te comporter en adulte ! Tu es incapable d'être heureux ! Tu resteras toujours le même sale con ! Tu ne m'aimeras jamais, et je ne pourrai jamais m'y faire ! Je t'aime, je t'aime trop pour que tu me mentes et que tu me fasses du mal ! »

Plus elle criait, plus elle se dégoutait, mais mieux elle se sentait. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste eu besoin de se défouler... De toute façon, c'était trop tard, alors tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux ! Il ne pourrait pas la récupérer, même s'ils en souffraient tous les deux. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de vivre ça deux fois.

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit quand elle avait perdu Joy. Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'adopter Rachel.

House lâcha ses poignets, plaça ses mains sur son bas dos et la rapprocha de lui. Ses reins étaient encore très sensibles après l'opération. Elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Des larmes de douleur physique, et d'un peu autre chose.

« Crie autant que tu veux, Cuddy. Mais ne doute pas de mes sentiments. »

Elle appuya ses paumes contre son torse, essayant vainement de le repousser. Elle n'en avait plus la force, ni la volonté. Elle voulait juste qu'ils se réconcilient calmement, mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Si elle s'était défoulée, alors lui aussi.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Elle se blottit contre lui, résignée, et pleura de plus belle alors qu'il saisissait ses épaules pour l'éloigner de son torse. Il n'avait pas envie de tout régler par de la tendresse.

Il entoura son dos de son bras, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la renversa et l'allongea délicatement sur le sol. La douceur de son geste la perdit. Il dévorait ses lèvres, bientôt son cou, mais il prenait garde à ne pas la blesser. Ses pouces frottaient tendrement ses joues, essuyant ses larmes. Elle faisait semblant de le repousser, pour la forme. Au fond, elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Ils s'embrassaient, se mordaient, se griffaient. Il fit passer un sein par dessus son tee-shirt pour le pétrir, sans jamais lui faire mal. Son attention étant accaparée par sa poitrine, Cuddy en profita pour baisser leurs braguettes. Le fait qu'elle prenne l'initiative rassura House. Il ne voulait pas la forcer.

Il la pénétra doucement alors qu'elle mordillait son lobe d'oreille. Il la sentit se tendre mais ne se retira pas. Elle le repousserait si elle ne voulait plus de lui, il lui faisait confiance.

Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise pour lui zébrer le dos, murmura son nom dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Après quelques coups de reins d'une douceur égale à la sauvagerie de leur étreinte, ils explosèrent l'un dans l'autre. House s'écarta le plus vite possible et s'effondra à gauche de Cuddy. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, prenant soin de ne pas se regarder, et elle roula sur le côté, prétendant que la position était plus confortable pour ses reins. Il fit de même, le frottement de sa chemise contre les griffures sur son dos créant un picotement désagréable. Cuddy se rapprocha, se lova contre lui et posa une main sur son cœur. Il l'enlaça en retour, et embrassa son front. Elle releva la tête et ils se sourirent, la hache de guerre déjà enterrée.

Mais le doute subsistait.


	3. III : Marchandage

**Spoiler** : 7x15 "_Bombshells_"; 7x16 "_Out Of The Chute_".  
**Commentaires** : Cet OS a été écrit après avoir vu la promo du 7x16, il est donc totalement incohérent avec l'épisode. (oui, j'avais cru y voir un hôtel miteux. Ahem.)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**III Marchandage**

« House ! »

Il entendit la voix de Cuddy tonner derrière la porte de la chambre. Wilson avait retenu son attention au pied de l'immeuble pendant que Cuddy était montée le chercher au quatrième étage. _Très fin _pensa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment ils l'avaient retrouvé, mais ça n'avait pas dû être très difficile. Il n'était pas allé très loin : à Trenton. C'était une ville symbolique pour Cuddy et pour lui, presque un lieu de pèlerinage. Il avait songé à partir vers le Michigan, mais si Cuddy l'avait cherché, ça aurait été le premier endroit où elle se serait rendue. _Si elle l'avait cherché... _De plus, c'était assez loin du New Jersey pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de faire demi-tour vers Princeton.

Il entendit le grincement de la porte. Celles des hôtels miteux étaient très peu résistantes. Et puis, la doyenne aurait pu obtenir la clé très facilement en expliquant au réceptionniste qu'un estropié menaçait de sauter du balcon. Qu'il la croie ou pas, ça aurait été efficace.

Elle s'approcha lentement, évitant tout geste brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer. Son parfum fruité envahit progressivement leur atmosphère. House fut tenté de sauter, son odeur lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste à ce genre de spectacle.

« House. Descends, s'il te plaît. »  
« Pas envie. »

Elle se tenait juste derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches l'un de l'autre en l'espace de deux jours. Il eut un bref frisson. Peut-être à cause du vent frais... elle se déchaussa, grimpa sur la rambarde et lui prit la main. Il voulut s'en défaire mais elle raffermit sa prise, ses phalanges virèrent au blanc, menaçant de transpercer sa peau.

« Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi. » dit-elle calmement. « Tu ne voudrais pas mettre ma vie en danger, House. »

En bas, Wilson paniquait. S'ils avaient établi un plan, cette phase n'en faisait visiblement pas partie.

Cuddy ne le regardait pas, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle parlait d'une voix douce et détachait ses mots, l'appelait par son nom aussi souvent que possible. Le genre de démarche utile pour mettre en confiance un suicidaire. Mais lui n'était pas suicidaire.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » lui précisa-t-il. « Je veux juste avoir plus mal qu'en pensant à toi. »  
« Ce ne sont pas quelques fractures qui vont arranger le problème. »  
« Tu as raison. Tu seras toujours plus douloureuse. Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de penser à toi. »

Subitement, Cuddy se pencha en avant et manqua de tomber. House la rattrapa, mettant son propre équilibre en jeu. Il pourrait mourir pour elle.

Il ne savait pas si son mouvement était feint ou authentique, mais elle allait finir par le convaincre. Elle se redressa et ferma convulsivement les yeux. Il sentit sa prise sur sa main se relâcher. La doyenne tournait de l'œil. Elle allait chuter et se fracasser le crâne contre le sol.

« Tu as le vertige. Descends. »

Il vit ses lèvres trembler alors qu'elle essayait de lui répondre.

« Pas sans toi. » lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Elle semblait vraiment décidée. Il abandonna, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse mal bêtement.

« Je vais descendre. Respire à fond. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement. Il posa un pied par terre, puis l'autre. Il s'attendait à ce que sa cuisse le trahisse, mais la douleur était soudainement beaucoup plus tolérable, voire quasi-inexistante. Il se plaça derrière Cuddy et saisit délicatement sa taille. Elle se rattrapa à ses mains sur ses hanches dans un semblant de spasme.

« Me lâche pas House, me lâche pas... »  
« Ne panique pas. Vas-y doucement. Je suis là. »

A peine était elle sur le sol qu'elle s'effondrait dans ses bras, éperdue de frayeur et d'amour. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la retenir. Il la souleva, elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui. Il avait beau faire blocus et se forcer à être le plus distant possible, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la serrer fort pour la rassurer. Et peut-être pour se rassurer lui aussi.

« Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi... » murmura-t-elle, à demi-consciente.

Elle l'avait eu. A coup de manipulation, de marchandage, et de simulation, peut-être... mais elle l'avait eu. Et elle venait de l'achever.

Il espérait qu'elle était de retour pour de vrai, même si c'était dur. Il avait tellement changé pendant ces deux jours... il avait fait un tas d'efforts pour elle, et tout avait volé en éclats. Il n'était plus vraiment le même. Elle ne l'aimerait plus...

« Je ne sais pas, Cuddy... »

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au lit, où il déposa sa princesse avec un luxe de précautions. Sa princesse ? Sa reine, plutôt...  
Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'arranger ses cheveux et de caresser son front au passage.

Wilson apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Il fixa House, puis Cuddy inconsciente au-dessus des draps, et de nouveau House.

« Tu... tu-tu-tu... » balbutia-t-il, sous le choc.  
« Relax, Jimmy. Je-je-je-je ne l'ai pas tuée. Elle a fait une crise de vertige. C'est bizarre, j'avais pourtant cru que c'était toi qui avait cette fameuse crise, tout en bas... »

L'oncologue demeura incrédule. House aurait bien éclaté de rire en voyant sa tête, mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Tu fermeras la porte en partant, s'il te plaît ? »

Wilson finit par lui accorder sa confiance et sortit de la chambre, bien que les boites de Vicodin et autres bouteilles d'alcool plus ou moins vides éparpillées sur le sol soient plutôt dissuasives. Il était sûr qu'il ne ferait plus de bêtises si Cuddy était revenue. Il ferait tout pour la garder.

House s'allongea aux côtés de Cuddy. Il ne voulait pas la prendre dans ses bras, juste être près d'elle, et faire comme avant : quand il la regardait dormir et qu'il était heureux.

Il songea qu'il pourrait sûrement lui pardonner.


	4. IV : Dépression

**Spoiler **: 7x15 "_Bombshells_".  
**Commentaires **: Les anti-Cuddy risquent de ne pas apprécier ce qui va suivre.  
Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

**IV Dépression**

Une pilule. Et puis deux. Peut-être bien trois. Vous êtes porté par une somnolence vivifiante, celle de la drogue. Vous nagez dans du coton, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais senti aussi en forme. Vous oubliez tout ce qui vous a poussé à commettre l'erreur de la Vicodin. Vous essayez d'oublier, jusqu'à ce que la femme que vous vouliez effacer à jamais de votre esprit ne se précipite dans votre salle de bains, où vous êtes bêtement resté assis pendant plus de deux heures, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il y a comme une impression de déjà-vu. Vous ne savez plus différencier le réel de l'illusion. Vous voulez vous faire tout petit et disparaître, vous vous sentez fort mais vous êtes faible, parce qu'un seul changement dans votre monde de fou réussit à tout faire basculer. Pourtant, vous vous battez contre votre tête, contre vous-même. Vous voulez hurler. Vous voulez appeler à l'aide et vous réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un qui saurait vous sauver.

Cuddy tomba à genoux devant House, lui arracha le tube de Vicodin des mains et le jeta le plus loin possible. Le flacon orange finit sa course dans le couloir, les pilules blanches claquant contre les parois en plastique lorsqu'il atteignit le parquet.

« Non. » protesta faiblement le diagnosticien, sans bouger.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu. Les mains fines de Cuddy encadrèrent son visage. Il comprit alors que ses joues étaient noyées sous les larmes.

« House, reste avec moi ! Parle-moi, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Je t'en supplie ! »  
« Quelque chose n'importe quoi. » réussit-il à articuler.

Pourquoi paniquait-elle ? Il était en danger de mort ? Si c'était le cas, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Il ne voulait plus de Cuddy. Il avait bien compris qu'elle l'avait rejeté, il n'allait pas lui courir après ! C'est ce qu'il avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, après lui avoir menti à propos de son patient. Et voilà comment leur seconde chance s'était terminée. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir à présent. Elle devrait faire comme lui et se résigner...

Il essaya de la repousser, refusant d'être obligé de la regarder dans les yeux – même s'il voyait principalement l'intérieur de ses paupières. Elle résista, le serra contre elle, toute sanglotante. Il sentit des pleurs frais mouiller son front. D'une certaine manière, il trouvait du réconfort dans son étreinte : elle souffrait aussi et elle venait se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Ils étaient quittes, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Ses yeux le brulèrent. Il pleurait encore.

« Pardonne-moi House. Je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux qu'on recommence tout à zéro. Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas parfait, je ne veux pas que tu le sois. Je sais qu'on n'aura jamais de relation facile, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi... J'ai essayé de tout faire sans ta présence à mes côtés pendant toutes ces années, je n'y suis pas arrivée, je n'y arriverai jamais. Tu m'es indispensable et je ne veux pas partir, je veux te sauver. Laisse-moi te sauver... »

Elle fondit en larmes. Les soulèvements anarchiques de sa poitrine frottèrent contre son torse.

« Lâche-moi. » souffla-t-il froidement.

Son ton n'exprimait pourtant aucune émotion. Ni haine, ni peine. Cuddy demeura immobile. Il fut obligé de se montrer un peu plus dur :

« Lâche-moi, bordel ! »

Il saisit ses bras et les éloigna de ses épaules, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« House ! » cria-t-elle désespérément.

Son cri lui vrilla les tempes. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, étouffant ses sanglots dans son épaule. Pourquoi tout devait-il se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours se faire mal ?

« S'il te plaît, garde-moi, garde-moi... Ne nous fais pas ça. »  
« C'est toi qui l'as fait. » cracha-t-il.  
« Non... »

Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se leva, repoussant Cuddy qui l'avait lâché pour l'aider. Son mouvement de défense fut plus brusque qu'il l'avait prévu. Elle trébucha, son dos heurta violemment le mur dans un claquement sourd qui résonna dans tout l'appartement. Ça n'avait pas été douloureux mais ses larmes redoublèrent. Il ne voulait plus d'elle, elle l'avait définitivement perdu, et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. Elle se trouva bien naïve. Elle était revenue, pensant qu'il accepterait ses excuses et qu'il voudrait encore d'elle, mais il ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Comme elle auparavant : elle avait fini par abandonner et elle l'avait rejeté quand il avait été enfin prêt pour elle. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps pour rien...

Il fixa Cuddy, puis ses mains. La repousser en la brutalisant, c'était lever la main sur elle. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et qu'il ne ferait jamais. Il ne voulait pas la blesser; ni mentalement, ni physiquement. Il voulait juste être seul. Et il n'était plus très convaincu de le vouloir.

Il s'approcha. Dans un réflexe, elle se protégea à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Il attrapa délicatement ses poignets.

« Lisa... »  
« Non. »  
« Lisa, ça va trop loin. »

Ses pouces dessinaient de petits cercles sur sa peau. Cuddy était raide, seuls ses pleurs la secouaient.

« Je ne te frapperai jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'en sois capable. »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. »

Elle finit par abdiquer et se laissa faire. Les yeux rougis et gonflés, ils se contemplèrent sans un mot, puis House lâcha le bras de Cuddy pour caresser sa joue du dos de la main. Elle frémit lorsqu'il l'effleura, encore effrayée.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te faire mal. »  
« Je sais... »

Il replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille, Cuddy pencha la tête et frotta son nez contre ses phalanges.

« Arrête de pleurer. » murmura-t-il.  
« Toi aussi alors. »

Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur son visage, ses paumes se modelant autour de sa mâchoire et ses pouces effaçant ses larmes. La gorge nouée, elle s'avança, appuya son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. House entoura ses hanches de ses bras et la berça lentement. Il vit qu'elle pleurait encore.

« Chut, c'est fini, chut... On recommence, d'accord ? On recommence tout. »  
« D'accord. »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Cuddy saisirent sa nuque.

« House ? »  
« Oui. »

Elle déglutit. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle craignait d'en faire trop. Peut-être que ça ferait trop d'émotions pour la journée. Peut-être que leur relation serait désormais vide et sans sentiments.

« Non, rien... »

Elle avait peur de la suite, de ce qu'ils deviendraient.

« Je t'aime aussi, Cuddy. » dit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont très appréciées..._


	5. V : Acceptation

**Spoiler **: 7x15 "_Bombshells_".  
**Commentaires** : Voilà... le dernier OS... * verse sa petite larme *  
Je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin (enfin, c'est Kübler-Ross qui a mis l'acceptation en 5e phase, donc...). Je pense que c'est l'OS le mieux réussi. Le plus bâclé, aussi...  
Bonne lecture !  
Oh, et j'oubliais... PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL.

* * *

**V Acceptation**

House ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, sachant à l'avance qui se tenait derrière. Il eut un grand sourire en voyant Cuddy. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de la voir en chair et en os. Elle lui répondit faiblement et se réfugia dans ses bras, sa tête appuyée contre son torse et ses bras autour de ses hanches. Ils s'étreignirent un long moment, avant que House n'ose demander :

« Tout va bien ? »  
« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle recula et claqua la porte, s'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elle préfèrerait partir en courant et tout oublier, mais ce serait trop facile. Elle devait affronter ses problèmes comme une grande fille.

« Tu as pris de la Vicodin. » dit-elle calmement.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle savait. Comment ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Il ne chercha pas à nier. Il valait mieux ne pas contredire une femme de la trempe de Cuddy. Surtout si elle était déjà au courant, ce serait inutile.

« Comment as-tu su ? »  
« J'ai... Je savais que tu ne pourrais traverser ça sans drogue. Je pensais que j'allais mourir, toi aussi, ça a été dur et c'est normal... Tu as toujours besoin de Vicodin. Malgré ton sevrage tu es complètement accro. Je le savais depuis le début, je savais à quoi m'attendre, mais j'arrive encore à être surprise. »

Il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Néanmoins, il la laissa parler.

« Quand tu es venu dans ma chambre l'autre soir, tu étais sous hydrocodone. »  
« Je n'en ai pris qu'une seule fois. » se justifia-t-il.  
« Je sais. »  
« Je n'y retoucherai pas. J'ai... j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, j'avais mal, et j'en ai eu besoin. »  
« C'est ça l'ennui, House. Tu ne peux pas affronter les crises seul. Tu ne peux jamais être là pour qui que ce soit. Avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, ça veut dire aussi s'ouvrir à ses peurs, à ses problèmes. Et c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire. »  
« Je veux le faire... Je veux le faire pour toi, Cuddy. Je peux faire mieux. »  
« Je ne sais pas si tu le peux... »

Un silence. Puis :

« Tu es venue me dire que c'est fini ? »  
« Au départ, oui. » avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse. « Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Tant pis si tu reprends de la Vicodin, le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu changes, House. Je t'aime tel que tu es. »

Cuddy sourit et lui tendit la main. Il la saisit et l'attira à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément, le goût du renoncement et de l'acceptation mêlé à leurs lèvres. Leur fougue les mena à leur chambre, les cognant contre quelques meubles au passage. Cuddy cria presque lorsque le bas de son dos heurta une bibliothèque. Protecteur, House plaça une main chaude sur sa chute de reins. Elle lui sourit, embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, et ils reprirent leur avancée. Une fois dans la pièce, il voulut la déshabiller. C'était la suite logique. Prise de doutes, elle le repoussa gentiment.

« Ça ne pourrait pas attendre un peu ? »  
« J'ai trop envie de toi. » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, ratant de peu sa bouche pour s'aventurer sur sa joue.  
« House... C'est mes reins. »  
« J'irai doucement, je ne te ferai pas mal. » Puis, avec un sourire suggestif : « Mais si tu as peur, on peut toujours faire un 69... »

Sa veste grise tomba au sol, rejoignant son manteau. Sa langue dévia le long de sa jugulaire. Bien que tentée, elle déglutit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu voies mes sutures. »  
« Qu'est-ce-que je devrais dire, avec ma cicatrice ? Détends-toi. »

Il l'étreignit encore. Presque à l'aise dans ses bras, Cuddy se laissa aller. S'arrangeant pour être toujours face à lui, elle le déshabilla et il lui rendit la pareille. Il la prit dans ses bras, usa de baisers mouillés dans son cou et, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva allongée à plat ventre sur le lit. House saisit ses poignets, l'empêcha de se retourner alors qu'elle se débattait.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle abandonna, _s'abandonna à lui_. Ses mains longèrent ses bras, massèrent tendrement ses épaules, explorèrent son dos. Elle se crispa en sentant ses pouces longer sa cicatrice. Il ne s'y attarda pas, dévia vers ses fesses qu'il pétrit un moment, encouragé par ses soupirs. Il s'aventura ensuite vers son sexe de plus en plus ouvert. Il posa sa bouche sur ses sutures, son doigt entre ses petites lèvres. Elle eut un soubresaut. Il la caressa lentement, d'avant en arrière. Cuddy gigotait, la tension était insoutenable. Le baiser langoureux qu'il déposa entre ses reins ne fit qu'alimenter le feu qui se consumait dans son ventre. Elle le voulait, maintenant !

« Retourne-toi. » haleta-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta dans un mouvement sensuel, bombant la poitrine et rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à sa bouche. Il prit appui sur un coude, jouant avec ses boucles brunes. De l'autre main, il caressa sa vulve mouillée, titillant son clitoris. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son cou comme à une bouée.

« Mets un doigt dans mon ventre. »

Il lui obéit et enfonça son majeur en elle. Elle se cambra dans un feulement. Ce fut à peine si House put combattre l'envie de remplacer son doigt par son sexe. Elle était trop lubrique, trop sensuelle, trop tentante... il se pencha et prit un de ses seins en bouche. Sa forme ronde et pleine le comblait. Il résistait pour ne pas la prendre, là, tout de suite. Même si elle était capable de le supporter pour lui faire plaisir, ce serait trop douloureux pour elle.

« Caresse-moi. » murmura-t-il contre sa peau, luttant de toutes ses forces.

Il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue tant ses mots se perdaient dans son souffle, jusqu'à ce que des doigts fins s'enroulent autour de son membre. Il la remercia d'un baiser. Elle le masturba alors en de longs mouvements lascifs. Leurs rythmes s'accordèrent, leurs poitrines frottèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« J'en veux encore. » réclama-t-elle contre sa bouche entrouverte.

Il lui obéit à nouveau, son index rejoignant son majeur. Elle gémit, se resserrant déjà autour de ses doigts. Saisissant sa joue de sa main libre, il l'embrassa fiévreusement puis, sachant qu'elle lui quémandait plus à travers ses baisers, accéléra sa cadence. Naturellement, elle fit de même.

« Serre bien tes doigts, comme ça... » souffla-t-il. « Oh, c'est bon... »

Ils poursuivirent jusqu'à l'explosion finale, Cuddy le précédant. Il la regarda jouir, sentit son orgasme au plus profond d'elle. Il éjacula dans sa main et retomba à côté d'elle, comblé et prêt à s'endormir.

Des bruits de langue le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Cuddy lapait consciencieusement sa paume. Il l'observa faire, suçant ses doigts ruisselants de sa cyprine. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, elle roula sur le côté et se blottit dans ses bras, sa joue appuyée contre son cœur.

« Je ne te décevrai plus. » promit-il, sa main perdue dans ses cheveux bruns.  
« Déçois-moi si tu as envie. » marmonna-t-elle à moitié endormie. « 'm'en fous. »  
« Tu dis ça parce que je viens de te faire jouir. »

Elle sourit.

« Peut-être. »

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se libéra de son étreinte. Elle lâcha une sorte de grognement mécontent.

« Reviens ici tout de suite. »

Il rabattit la couverture sur elle avant de la rejoindre.

« Je ne comptais pas partir. »

House l'entoura de ses bras, cala son front contre sa tempe. Rassurée, elle caressa pensivement son coude un moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Je ne partirai plus, Cuddy. » entendit-elle avant de se perdre dans ses songes.

Il resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, se contentant de la regarder dormir paisiblement. Il avait beau se promettre de ne plus faire n'importe quoi après chaque crise, il fallait toujours qu'il mente. A propos de ses patients, de son addiction.

Il voulait changer, pourtant. Et quand on veut... on peut.

_Fin._  
_Quelle étape avez-vous préféré ? Ça m'intéresse ! _


End file.
